Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West
Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West was a protagonist, and later the secondary antagonist of Disney's 2013 film Oz the Great and Powerful. Theodora is a beautiful, naive witch who is protected by her powerful sister Evanora. Theodora only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes that Oscar is the great and powerful wizard they've been waiting for. Oz the Great and Powerful Not much is known about Theodora's past, except that she and her older sister, Evanora, grew up in Oz's royal court. Despite Theodora's beauty and kindness, she spent most of her life alone. It is implied that this was due to people fearing her for being a witch, and the destructive nature of her magic. Theodora first appears when Oscar Diggs first lands in Oz. After seeing him perform a simple magic trick, the young witch becomes convinced that Oscar is to the focus of the king's prophecy, which foretells that a great and powerful wizard by the name of Oz would descend from the sky, save the land, and become their new king. Unfortunately, they are discovered by a winged baboon, one of the Wicked Witch's minions. Oscar manages to distract it with one of his doves and the two escape. After setting up camp for the night, Theodora tells Oscar that the Wicked Witch, Glinda, murdered the king of Oz, who was also a wizard, and Theodora admits that she is also a witch, but a good witch. Oscar follows his womanizing ways, and gives Theodora a music box and a romantic waltz. Having never been shown such kind gestures from a stranger, she falls in love with Oscar, whereas he rebuffs such commitment. On the road to the Emerald City, they come across Finley, a winged monkey trapped in vines. Wishing to see Oscar in action, Theodora asks him to free the creature. Unfortunately, a lion appears and tries to pounce on Oscar. Fearing his life, Oscar creates a haze to scare it off. Finley pledges a life debt to Oscar while Theodora watched in amazement. Arriving the Emerald City, Oscar and Theodora make their way to the throne room in the palace. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has come to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror, then calls Knuck to escort Oscar to his room. After Oscar leaves, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing a stranger to the Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend her choice, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them, but Evanora insists that Oscar is an imposter, and takes it upon herself to see if he is who he claims to be. The next day, Theodora searches for Oscar, unaware that he already left to defeat the Wicked Witch. She goes to ask Evanora if she knows the wizard's whereabouts, and sees her sister spying on Oscar and Glinda through her crystal ball. Sensing a chance to turn Theodora against Oscar, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora, and lies that Oscar seduced her the previous night, and suggests that he intends to do the same to Glinda. Hearing this, Theodora is utterly hearbroken, which rapidly turns to rage. As the two sisters continue to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became further devastated at Oscar's "betrayal." Playing on her sister's desire to be freed from her pain, Evanora offers her a green apple that will make heart impenetrable. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it, but afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the Wicked Witch all along, however she is too late to realize her sister's deception, as the apple's curse takes effect, and causes the goodness in her heart to die. With her repressed darker nature being let loose, Theodora transforms into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora angrily yells no as she embraces this new form as the Wicked Witch of the West. As her first act, the Witch of the West flies to Glinda's refuge in Quadling Country and easily breaks through Glinda's barrier. She confronts Glinda and Oscar, the latter being unable to recognize her. Reminding Oscar of the time they spent together, Oscar realizes the Witch is Theodora, however the Witch of the West then uses her magic to make Oscar dance in the air like a puppet, telling Oscar that he is the cause of her wickedness. Glinda tries to reason that this isn't her but Evanora's influence, but the Witch scoffs at this, and says that she'll come back with the armies of the Emerald City. Oscar tries to get through as well, but the Witch coldly states that the citizen's faith in their "wizard" will amount to nothing. As a taunt to Oscar's earlier comment of how witches ride broomsticks to fly, she steals one of the Quadlings' brooms, and then flies away, cackling. With war approaching from Glinda's resistance, Evanora and the Witch of the West prepare their armies against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West, who states there will be no mercy, only slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel personality to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep, despite attempts to escape. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda, bringing her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West witnesses Oscar stealing treasures from the Emerald City vaults and seemingly flies away with it in a hot air balloon. She arrives in the town square and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the balloon flying nearby. She shoots it down with a fireball, causing it to ignite and fall to the city square in fire and smoke. As she and Evanora are about to finish Glinda, a giant projection of Oscar's head, cast from a nearby carriage, appears in the smoke. He addresses himself as the true Wizard of Oz. The wicked sisters try to attack the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off multiple illusions to scare the witches and believe his power. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, the Witch of the West attempts to do what Evanora couldn't and kill Glinda. However, as she is distracted, China Girl hands Glinda her wand, and the good witch is able to escape her chains. Surprised and angered by the disappearance of Glinda, the Witch of the West once again attempts to attack the Wizard, only to have her attacks seemingly turned back on her. Realizing she is apparently unable to harm the Wizard, the Witch of the West takes to her broomstick, flying off and vowing to return. As she leaves, Oscar states that he knows her evilness was not her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off to the west. Merchandise Disney Store released a Theodora Wicked Witch of the West doll. Gallery Coming soon. Trivia *Her new appearance is like what Oz thought witches should look like (sans the warts).